cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Code Geass (2006 series)
Code Geass (TV series; 2006 - 2008) Summary An exiled prince, posing as a high school student, gains a power called Geass from an immortal witch, while leading a rebellion as the masked viligante Zero in his fight to destroy the Holy Britannian Empire. Japanese Version Male Deaths * Jun Fukuyama (Lelouch vi Britannia) * Takahiro Mizushima (Rolo Lamperouge) * Norio Wakamoto (Emperor Charles zi Britannia) * Nobuo Tobita (Clovis la Britannia) * Masuo Amada (Josui Kusakabe) * Takehiro Koyama (Major-General Tatewaki Katase) * Yasuyuki Kase (Kewell Soresi) * Kiyoyuki Yanada (Andreas Darlton) * Soumei Uchida (Bismarck Waldstein) * Shinpachi Tsuji (Taizo Kirihara) * Masaharu Sato (The Black King) * Yuji Mikimoto (Viceroy Calares) * Kazato Tomizawa (V.V.) * Ken Narita (Joseph Fenette) * Takeshi Kusao (Mao) * Issei Futamata (Kosetsu Urabe) * Yu Shimaka (Ryouga Senba) * Yukitoshi Hori (Commanding Officer) * Eiji Yanagisawa (Britannian Officer) * Nobuaki Sekine (Gao Hai) * Shiro Gou (General Upson) * Katsuhisa Hoki (Bartley Asprius) * Noriaki Sugiyama (Bart L. Darlton) * Ryuzo Hasuike (Alfred G. Darlton, Toru Yoshida) * Soichiro Hoshi (David T. Darlton) * Mitsuaki Madono (Edgar N. Darlton) * Atsushi Kisaichi (Nagata, Shogo Asahina, Luciano Bradley) * Kazuki Ogawa (Kinoshita) * Kazuhiko Kishino (Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi) * Jouji Nakata (Diethard Ried) * Akio Suyama (Kizuna Kagesaki) Female Deaths * Fumiko Orikasa (Shirley Fenette) * Omi Minami (Euphemia li Britannia) * Asako Dodo (Marianne vi Britannia, The Nun) * Kikuko Inoue (Naomi Inoue, Dorothea Ernst) * Yuko Goto (Liliana Vergamon, Monica Krushevsky) * Masayo Kurata (Marika Soresi) * Akira Watanabe (Alicia Lohmeyer) English Version Male Deaths * Johnny Yong Bosch (Lelouch vi Britannia) * Spike Spencer (Rolo Lamperouge) * Michael McConnohie (Emperor Charles zi Britannia, Commanding Officer) * Sam Riegel (Clovis la Britannia) * Doug Stone (Josui Kusakabe) * Skip Stellrecht (Major-General Tatewaki Katase) * Keith Silverstein (Kewell Soresi) * Doug Erholtz (Toru Yoshida) * Travis Willingham (Andreas Darlton) * Lex Lang (Bismarck Waldstein) * Steve Bulen (Taizo Kirihara) * Douglas Rye (The Black King) * Peter Lurie (Viceroy Calares) * John DeMita (Joseph Fenette) * Ezra Weisz (Mao) * Jason C. Miller (Kosetsu Urabe) * Joe Romersa (Ryouga Senba) * Dave Mallow (Britannian Officer) * Dave Wittenberg (Gao Hai) * JB Blanc (General Upson, Kolchak, Zhao Hao) * David Lodge (Xia Wang) * Peter Spellos (Bartley Asprius) * David Markus (Bart L. Darlton) * Darrel Guilbeau (Alfred G. Darlton) * Bryce Papenbrook (David T. Darlton, Edgar N. Darlton) * David Vincent (Nagata) * Fleet Cooper (Kinoshita) * Steve Staley (Shogo Asahina) * Vic Mignogna (Luciano Bradley) * John Snyder (Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi) * Jamieson Price (Diethard Ried) * Kevin Seymour (Casino Manager) * Peter Emshwiller (Kizuna Kagesaki) Female Deaths * Amy Kincaid (Shirley Fenette) * Michelle Ruff (Euphemia li Britannia) * Kari Wahlgren (Marianne vi Britannia, Guinevere su Britannia) * Wendee Lee (The Nun) * Dyanne DiRosario (Japanese Woman) * Laura Bailey (Liliana Vergamon) * Stephanie Sheh (Marika Soresi) * Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Alicia Lohmeyer, Monica Krushevsky) * Peggy O'Neal (Dorothea Ernst) Unisex Deaths *Cindy Robinson (V.V., Naomi Inoue) Trivia #The English dub for Code Geass is the final one directed by Kevin Seymour, and the final one done by Animaze/ ZRO Limit Productions before Kevin's untimely death in 2014. #The timeline of Code Geass takes place in an apocryphal version of the 1960s, despite the more futuristic environment. #This is the final anime series in which Amy Kincaid did any voice acting, having previously done voiceover work for New Generation Pictures. Category:2006 TV series debuts Category:2008 TV series endings Category:TV Series Category:Anime TV Series